Letter To Sev
by Jessarie
Summary: How will Severus react when he recieves an unsighned love letter. teacher/student relations, male/male relations.
1. 1 Letter

**Letter to Sev**

**By: Jessarie**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warnings: teacher/ student moments.**

**Author Note: I like the way this one turned out. I also think you should know that the chapters in this story are very short and it's meant to be that way because of the POV changes. Please be patient and don't say I didn't warn you.**

**( -_- )**

**(_)(_)**

1: Letter

_Dear Severus,_

_You don't know who I am right now and there is a chance I won't ever send this, but in the off sort I do please don't attempt to find me if I leave this letter unsigned._

_I am writing to tell you that I love you. I have felt this way for quite some time. I assure you this is no joke so you can stop sneering any time. Let me explain how I came to the conclusion that I love you. _

_It all begins with my childhood, which was horrific to say the least. I was beat, raped, and went weeks with only bread and water. No one has been told of my home life. It isn't anyone else's business but my own. I didn't know I was a wizard until I obtained my Hogwarts letter and finding out was the best thing to ever happen to me._

_You are most likely wondering why I don't just come and tell you all these things myself, but I cant. I have been through too much to face another rejection once more._

_It was a day almost a year ago that I realized my feeling for you were more than normal. I had just seen you in a bad mood, but no more than your usual. Suddenly there was this urge to make you smile. I don't think I've ever seen you smile. Something clicked for me that day and it's gotten so bad I can't stop thinking about seeing you smile._

_Now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone I feel I should at the very least inform you that one other person besides you has your best at heart. You are not alone._

_Love Always,_

_I can't do it, sorry!_


	2. 2 Harry, 3 Watching, 4 Potter!

**Letter to Sev**

**By: Jessarie**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warnings: teacher/ student moments.**

**Author Note: I like the way this one turned out. I also think you should know that the chapters in this story are very short and it's meant to be that way because of the POV changes. Please be patient and don't say I didn't warn you.**

**( -_- )**

**(_)(_)**

2: Harry

Professor Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, read that letter three times. Harry Potter was hopeless. Severus had been his teacher for going on seven years. The handwriting was undoubtedly his. Standing from the chair he had been occupying, Severus went to find the Gryffindor.

An hour later, Severus walked towards the Great Hall for dinner defeated. He still hadn't found Harry. Hopefully he would come to dinner and they could talk. Severus took his customary seat and watched the doors.

* * *

3: Watching

Harry Potter felt like he was being watched, which of course was nothing new, but this time it felt different. Taking a seat across from Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, Harry still felt like he was being watched. Harry looked all over and most of the students seemed to be too busy eating or talking. With a heavy, yet hopeful heart, he turned his glance to the staff table. Most of the professors were chatting with one another as they ate. Harry's eyes slowly slid down the table.

When Harry got to Professor Snape, he gasped, beautiful black eyes met his own. The most unexpected thing ever, Snape winked at him, then went back to his meal.

* * *

4: Potter!

The gorgeous blush that crept into Harry's cheeks when Severus winked was enough to persuade the usually stoic man forward with his plans. As everyone was finishing up, Severus stood and headed straight for Harry. The Gryffindors looked apprehensive as he approached.

"Potter!" Severus said. Harry slowly turned in his seat to look at him. "If you are finished, I'd like a word with you."

Harry's nod was the only indication that he even heard Severus speak. The younger man stood and waited as though to follow Severus out.


	3. 5 Quarters, 6 Are You Serious?

**Letter to Sev**

**By: Jessarie**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warnings: teacher/ student moments.**

**Author Note: I like the way this one turned out. I also think you should know that the chapters in this story are very short and it's meant to be that way because of the POV changes. Please be patient and don't say I didn't warn you.**

**( -_- )**

**(_)(_)**

5: Quarters

Harry couldn't breathe as he followed the man who haunted his dreams through the corridors. So lost in his thoughts of what the man would look like without the robes, Harry didn't notice when he stopped. Harry crashed right into him. Blushing profusely he stepped back.

"These are my quarters. You tell no one what you see or hear while you're here. Understand?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded. "O- Okay" he said stumbling over his words.

Snape whispered something to the portrait of a woodland forest and led Harry inside. A well decorated sitting room in shades of white, black, and royal purple met his eyes. Harry let out another gasp.

* * *

6: Are you serious?

"What?" Severus asked upon hearing Harry gasp.

"Nothings wrong, I just expected more green." Harry answered.

Severus chuckled dryly. "No, the Slytherin common room has plenty of green for all of us. I like this better."

Harry nodded. "Well, sit down." Severus said taking his favorite chair. Harry stepped away from the door he had been hovering by.

When he had sat down, Severus took out the letter. "Did you ever think that after all these years of grading your essays I might recognize your handwriting?" he asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "No, I…"

"Is this a joke or are you serious?" Severus asked interrupting him.

"I was serious. I couldn't say it out loud and now your probably mad at me. I'm going to be sent away again just like always when I tell people I have feeling for them." Harry said all in one breath.

Severus stood and took two steps. He extended his hand towards Harry.


	4. 7 Choices, 8 Kiss Me, 9 No Sex

**Letter to Sev**

**By: Jessarie**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warnings: teacher/ student moments.**

**Author Note: I like the way this one turned out. I also think you should know that the chapters in this story are very short and it's meant to be that way because of the POV changes. Please be patient and don't say I didn't warn you.**

**( -_- )**

**(_)(_)**

7: Choices

Harry saw a pale long fingered hand outstretched in his direction.

"What?" Harry questioned looking up with a confused expression on his face.

Severus sighed. "Either you take my hand and see what happens or you walk away. I am not going to make your decisions for you. You choose whether you have to go away again."

Harry's jaw fell to the floor. "You're giving me a chance?"

Severus shrugged a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Harry nodded placing his slightly smaller hand into that of his professor.

* * *

8: Kiss Me

Severus was downright shocked when Harry took his hand. Severus tugged lightly forcing Harry to stand. Severus leaned in looking for any sign of discomfort from Harry. There was none and Severus claimed the constantly bitten cherry lips below his own. Severus thought he was in heaven but the feeling multiplied many times over when Harry opened his mouth. Severus felt Harry slide his tongue blissfully along his own then retreat back into his own mouth. Severus followed marveling at the fact that Harry was teasing him into deepening the kiss and he was doing it willingly. Their mouths roamed for a little longer before Severus pulled away.

* * *

9: No Sex

Harry saw stars as Severus kissed him and when the older man pulled away Harry knew he was blushing.

"You should know, I won't sacrifice my job or your education so no sex until after you graduate. I won't do it." Severus stated firmly.

"That's fine, I kind of want to go slow if its okay. You read the letter. My uncle wasn't very nice." Harry said smiling. 'I cant believe your okay with all of this. Don't you hate me or something?" he asked.

"Obviously not." Severus said with a smile. "I've been avoiding you actually. I thought the less time we spent together the less my feelings for my student could grow. Kind of hard when the Headmaster shoves us together all the time thinking he's doing something with all the meddling."

Harry laughed. "Kiss me, again?" he asked.

'Maybe everything will be okay.' they thought as their lips met for another kiss.


	5. About the Sequel

********

By: Jessarie

Author Note:

If you are interested in reading the SEQUEL to this story, please visit my profile and look for _Note To Harry: Sequel. _

Please also be aware that while this story (_Letter To Sev_) is rated T, _Note To Harry: Sequel_ is rated M!

Hope you enjoy and happy reading!


End file.
